El lugar al que pertenezco
by Black Magician Girl sweet
Summary: Yugi siempre ha buscado a su verdadero amor , pero se dará cuenta , que el destino ya se encargó de eso y se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando se entere , que nunca es tarde para aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos. pero por desgracia siempre algo se interpone , podrá yugi ser feliz?


Nota: Hola chicos! , aquí les traigo este fanfic ,soy nueva en esto , espero que les guste la verdad me encanta Yu-Gi-Oh! pero siempre que veía su final , me entristecía , así que decidí hacer un final alegre , y acabar un poco con ese dolor ...

Este fanfic está dedicado a mis amigas del face en especial a nee Alice Arreaza , y a Lola sé que amas el sealshipping jajajaja ! .

Parejas : Puzzleshipping ( Atem x Yugi ), Sealshipping ( Mahad x Atem)

Advertencia :Yaoi ( chico x chico) lemon Hard

One-shot

una aclaración : los pensamientos de los personajes van con asterisco ,me disculpan las faltas de ortografía que tenga xD

y por último decir que no me pertenecen sus personajes son de Kazuki Takahashi .

El lugar que pertenesco

Fue difícil ver partir a mi maestro , compañero de juegos , mi sacerdote de confesiones , mi amor , mi Faraón …

Con él aprendí todo , un poco de la vida ,de estrategias , al conocernos fue mi salvador en muchos casos aunque yo mismo no fuera consciente de su presencia , todo él que lo viese podía darse cuenta de su gran presencia elegante , deslumbraba sabiduría , él era todo lo que yo quería ser , su actitud fue lo que más me cautivó , todo el que me dañará lo pagaba esa era su ley .

Era muy fácil darse cuenta de que esa presencia no era común, "mou hitori no boku "

Sin darme cuenta compartimos mucho, mi cuerpo por supuesto y nuestras almas al mezclarlas creamos un vínculo muy poderoso , difícil de entender para muchos y confuso al principio para mí .

Me llamó la atención de él su inteligencia y valentía, nunca fue vencido en el objetivo que se propusiera, hasta mis amigos no pudieron evitar admiración y asombro por él, especialmente mi querida Tea a quien amé tiempo atrás

hasta conocerlo a él .

Uno de los recuerdos que con más cariño atesoro era que al mezclar nuestras mentes éramos uno ,pero cuando no lo hacíamos , nos podíamos leer nuestros pensamientos , ya saben jajaja ni Yami ni yo podíamos mentir , eso no era problema hasta que por cambios hormonales tenía necesidades muy penosas que quería ocultar de Yami .

******** FlashBack**********

-Yugi que pasa porqué no me dejas entrar ? vamos abre la puerta, me preocupas, hice algo que te molestara? Aibou!.

Por más que le gritaba no parecía oírme, en serio estos nervios me ponen mal , y si le está pasando algo malo ? Qué tal si alguien le hizo algo ?… lo pagará nadie toca a mi aibou .

Abrí la puerta sin su permiso .. me sonrojé con lo que estaba viendo , solo atiné a poner mi mano en la boca para que no notara mi presencia ,tal fue mi sorpresa .. aibou no sabía que te sintieras así … .

Yugi estaba desnudo en posición de cuatro en la cama , y se masturbaba con gran velócidad , su rostro estaba rojo y empezó a restregar su miembro en la cama , en esa misma posición embestía la cama y comenzó a gemir , decía algo pero mejor cerré la puerta y le dí la privacidad que merece cualquiera en su estado .

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no notó mi presencia , es cierto Yugi ya no era el mismo niño de siempre estaba creciendo y estaba dejándose llevar por sus hormonas . Ahora veo que las visitas a la casa de Joey a ver videos porno no eran en vano ,algo aprendió .

Supongo que en esta era, eso es más normal que en la mía , esperen un momento , recuerdo cuando tenía sexo con Mahad .. , pero por RA! ¡En qué estoy pensando !… mejor me voy a caminar para no pensar más en ello … aibou … .

-AAhhh Yami ! ..Me vine , pensando en él , pero por Dios qué diablos estoy pensando usándolo para esto! , Nooo no puedo seguir haciendo esas cosas , como voy a verle a la cara, recordaré lo que hice.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y fui al baño a darme una ducha , trataría de no pensar más en él .

Cuando ya estaba listo me dirigí a la cocina tenía hambre , * porqué usé a Yami para hacer eso? * pensaba ... .

\- ¿Me usaste para que aibou?

-Ahhh nada , nada Yami digo Atem je je je !

Tranquilo , me he acostumbrado más a que me nombres "Yami", a mi propio nombre aibou no te preocupes por eso …

si verdad jajajaja últimamente no me siento yo mismo , te dejo Yami me voy a descansar ..

No puede ser ya mañana entro a exámenes , me da pereza acostarme temprano ,pero tengo que hacerlo , inmediatamente me cambie de ropa .

*Cuando voltee Yami se quedaba viéndome fijamente, lo noto raro desde la tarde . Mañana le preguntaré que le sucede *…

-¡Buenas noches yami !…

-Descansa aibou ! , *no te preocupes yo velaré tu sueño como siempre lo hago !*

Las luces de su habitación estaban apagadas , siempre era así , mientras dormía yo lo veía , para mí era alucinante verlo dormir , no me cansaba , solo me sentaba en la silla de su escritorio y así me quedaba hasta que sonaba la alarma , ya se me había hecho costumbre besar su frente para que de alguna forma se levantara a la primera llamada de su despertador , en verdad me molestaba ese aparato ruidoso siempre me daba muchos sustos .

Y me resultaba Yugi de alguna forma parecía sentir mis helados labios, ya que comenzó a levantarse cada vez más rápido , tenía toda la noche para pensar en estrategias , las mejoraba en estos momentos de soledad , así era como yo tomaba ventaja de mis adversarios , ya que no necesito dormir.

Y ese momento no era la excepción , algo me sacó de mis pensamientos , lo escuché mencionar mi nombre con un tono de voz necesitado?, Puse mi mirada en la cama y me percaté que seguía dormido , al instante comenzó a llamarme pero con gemidos … por RA ! Yugi que estas soñando ?.

De nuevo se restregaba contra la cama , y al parecer yo era el protagonista de sus fantasías sexuales , pero qué significa esto? , acaso Yugi me desea tanto como para fantasear conmigo de esa manera ?

Estaba muy avergonzado, mi aibou me deseaba , tanto para … creo que mejor me voy a mi recinto en el rompecabezas ,si contínuo escuchando esto no sé de lo que sea capaz de hacer .

-Heeeee ! como qué ya amaneció ? tan bueno que lo estaba pasando con …me callé al segundo ,lo dije en voz alta y Yami me escuchó …

-Hola Yami cómo estás ? -

-Oh! buee buenos días aibou ! le dije sin poder dejar de ver su erecto miembro ,

-Yami qué estás viend…oh no … Yami no es lo que tú piensas solo es …

-Yugi qué es el escándalo que tienes ?…

-Abuelooooo! Porqué no avisas cuando entras maldición! *Que pena casi vé mi penoso estado* y por querer taparme de él ,agarré la cobija y no vi que estaba parado en ella y la jalé y fui a dar directo al piso ! ..

-Ayyyyyyy ! Estoy bién tranquilos jejejejeje dije con nerviosismo …

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ! ríeron Yami y mi abuelo al ver mi pirueta..

Muchacho fíjate lo que haces ,unos de estos días , terminarás en un hospital …

Abuelo no te preocupes, ahora solo dame espacio para alistarme para irme al colegio

Sí mi nieto solo ten cuidado, voy a preparar tú desayuno y almuerzo!

-Jajajajajaja ! Yami continúaba ríendo era muy malo conmigo...

-Deja ya de reírte que es lo gracioso?

-Emm solo báñate Yugi y se te quitará…

-Se me quitará? aaa es cierto ...

Yami hazme un favor y espérame en donde siempre ...

Como digas aibou *suspiró * *Yugi si no te desahogas con alguién , no dejarás de tener esos sueños ,a menos que te masturbes , pero no sé si eso sea súficiente para ti* ..

*El faraón se dio cuenta de eso que vergüenza, no puede ser, al menos no sabe el sueño tan provocador que tuve con él , en donde estaba tan jodidamente sensual y violable que .. nó mejor no pienso en eso o me va a pasar de nuevo … *vamos Yugi tú puedes llegar a tiempo corre por una vez en tu vida* …

-Joven muto le recuerdo que la hora de la entrada es a las 7 : 00 am ,no a las 7:10 am , quédese después de clases porque está castigado , ahora solo siéntese por favor …

Si maestro! dije para sentarme a la par de Joey .

Yugi estas bién ? tú nunca llegas tarde , estábamos preocupados por tí amigo …

Es que tuve un pequeño problema, pero lo pude solucionar tranquilo no te preocupes .

Oye compa y tú rompecabezas ?

Está en la casa lo olvidé con las carreras …

Ah ya y como está el Faraón ?

Él está buenísimo! Digo muy bien se encuentra muy bien jajajaja !

-Yugi como que buenísimo ? acaso estás enamorado de él ? vamos cuéntame sabes que puedes confiar en mí ...

Joey , yo … sí es cierto ,me siento muy atraído por él , he tenido sueños con él haciéndolo , y me da pavor que se entere y se moleste , no sé pero ya no lo veo como antes , lo he evadido mucho estos días , cuando lo veo le desnudo con la mirada yo…

Yugi hombre , porqué no se lo dices? , él te comprenderá más que cualquiera no tengas miedo.

-Wheeler y Muto están castigados!

-Lo sentimos profesor dijeron los dos..

Ya es tarde se quedarán al salir …

-Si profe dijeron ambos con resignación .

Al salir de la clase y cumplir con el castigo del profesor de matemática , se fueron al área verde del colegio , era muy tranquila . Se sentaron a comer su almuerzo .

-Joey como decirle que me gusta ,si pronto nos separaremos , además él no es de nuestro mundo , su voz ,su cuerpo, su actitud ,su poder , es un rey , no estoy a su altura ¿que podría ofrecerle ?,nada de lo que tenga lo hará feliz , además y lo más importante soy hombre como competir con Tea ?..

-Yugi en todo lo que detallaste se te nota el amor que le tienes , puedes empezar por entregarle tú corazón , él ha estado solo por miles de años , cuando estás a su lado lo veo contento , cuando robaron tú alma, olvidó su linaje y perdió toda su cordura nunca lo había visto así , podría jurar que también quería su muerte por haberte dejado ir en su lugar .

-Joey no digas esas cosas *sonrojo* estás malinterpretando sus sentimientos ..

Qué va amigo , parecía que estaba llorando a su mujer jajajajajaja !

-Vamos porqué no le das bien rico contra el muro al Faraón , Yugi , si no te apuras te lo bajaré , debo admitir que está bien suculento ese hombre …

-Joey *sonrojado * no metas más cosas pervertidas en mi cabeza ,no me ayudas …

-Huyy hombre jajajaja no me digas que ya lo has pensado ? golosote ! jajajaja , oye invítame que yo si dejo al faraón sin poder caminar por una semana jajajajaja !.

-Joeyyyyyyyyyyy !

-Solo bromeo tú sabes que amo a Duke por idiota casi lo pierdo , mi cobardía casi me hace perder a quién más he amado . Por eso no quiero que te suceda lo mismo , ya sea que tengan que separarse es mejor que sean sinceros con ustedes mismos , para que después no sé lamenten.

Gracias Joey tienes razón debo decírselo … antes de que se vaya de mi lado ..

Ese es mi amigo! venga esos cinco picudo ! jajajajaja ! chocaron sus puños en signo de amistad.

*Aibou porqué huyes de mí ?, ya estoy cansado , todas las noches es lo mismo , gimes mi nombre con pasión y te sumerges de lleno en tus sueños ,dejándome a mí así , y lo péor no eres consciente del cómo te masturbas en mi nombre , y no solo eso has llegado al colmo de évitarme y privarme de tú bella mirada , voy a acabar con esto Yugi , tú sufrimiento debe terminar .

-Ya llegué … abuelo abue ? No hay nadie seguro se fue con su amigo o anda comprando algo .

*Qué cansado! ,tengo que hacer tanta tarea.. , ya sé voy a cambiarme veré la tv y ordenaré una pizza ! ...

Sí es perfecto y nada arruinará mis planes!.

Corre y sube muy feliz a su cuarto , abre la puerta y entra sin notar que el rompecabezas milenario brilla muy intensamente , Yugi está muy concentrado en ponerse ropa más cómoda .

según él eso le ayuda a concéntrarse mejor , cuando está listo se voltea y observa su rompecabezas .

Pero qué pasa? porqué el rompecabezas está brillando ? tendré que preguntarle a Yami , quisiera no hacerlo pero no puede évitarse esta vez .

-Hola Yami cómo estás ?, el rompecabezas estaba brillando y yo …

-Hola Yugi muy bién , tengo muchas cosas que decirte y preguntarte , me duele que me ignores y también debo decirte que tú abuelo se pegó un viaje a un crucero, a Londres y va ir con su amigo el profesor Hawkins y Rebecca , no van a estar en una semana ya están en el aeropuerto no te preocupes , y ahora tengo la oportunidad para mostrarte un poder más de mí rompecabezas milenario …

Eh ¿? Yami y de qué poder se trata? dime que emoción ! …

-Voy a separarme de tí y el rompecabezas me dará un cuerpo temporal aibou..

Por dios es cierto! ya tienes un cuerpo! ,increíble Yami , te ves tan … quiero decir cuánto poder tiene el rompecabezas , no me imagino si cae en manos equivocadas ..

-Yugi relájate no hice esto para que solo pienses en trabajo , quiero que hablemos como amigos , quiero que me des una explicación de tú comportamiento conmigo .

-Yami no me pasa nada tranquilo, es solo que … debo estudiar y por eso estoy ..

-y por eso evitas una conversación conmigo Yugi ?…–le cortó Atem

-No yo ..

-Aibou hace calor aquí voy a quitarme esta camisa , muero de calor ..

-No hagas eso ,*no debes *, es decir claro hazlo ...

-Me siento mejor aibou..

-Yugi díme que soñabas ayer? estabas muy inquieto en tú cama …

*Sonrojo *yo era lastimado por alguién jajajaja nada de qué preocuparse era solo un sueño …

Atem le mira pícaramente , así que lastimado eh?

Y en dónde te lastimaban ? y por eso gemías mi nombre?

Gemir yo ? no eso ... y menos tú nombre yo es … a mí me gusta .. no me gustan los hombres.

-Tranquilo aibou no me refiero a eso , tú lo dices no yo …

-Atem solo suspiró …* yugi * …

Atem acercó la silla y se sentó cara a cara con Yugi..

Yugi puedo sentarme en tú cama ?

Sí solo espera la voy a tender

Así lo hizo y luego Yami se acostó

Yugi ,la magia del rompecabezas no durará mucho, mañana de nuevo será como siempre ha sido, ya no tendré este cuerpo *mentí *.

¿Porqué así Yami ? que mal …

Bueno Yugi me voy a la cama de huéspedes...

Sí, descansa Yami..

*yugi vi el deseo en tus ojos no parabas de devorarme con tú mirada , no sabes controlarte que tierno eres * ..

Al pasar 20 minutos

*No puedo dormir ese idiota de Yami se quitó su camisa y pude ver sus perfectos pectorales, ya no pienses en eso Yugi no es sano y por otro lado mañana ya desaparece su cuerpo , es mi oportunidad de tocar ese bello cuerpo , ya está dormido no se dará cuenta solo serán unos momentos*.

Yugi no se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, Atem ya sabía que yugi haría eso, no se resistiría por las escenas que él más bajo le mostraba en las noches .

Yugi caminó sin zapatos para no hacer ruido, caminó sigíloso a la habitación de huéspedes y casi le dá un paro , ahí estaba su Faraón con el pantalón encuerado negro desabrochado en un pose muy provocador , Yugi estaba tan éxcitado que se subió a la cama no lo pensó dos veces.

Lo primero que tocó fue su trasero , como vio que no pasaba nada, continuó pasó la mano por el pecho hasta ir bajando, donde estaba la parte baja del faraón.

y puso su mano acariciándo su miembro por encima del pantalón , en respuesta Atem gimió .

Yugi estaba muy acalorado y no se percató en qué momento el faraón lo abrazó ,diciendo su nombre con una voz ronca más sensual de lo normal.

-Yugi mí Yugi …

Oh no tengo que liberarme o Yami se dará cuenta y ..de pronto cambió de posición con Yugi poniéndolo a él boca abajo y sus manos sujetando a cada lado de las de Yugi , viéndole con mucho deseo...

-No es lo que parece Yami ! dijo más rojo que un tomate soy sonámbulo..

ah sí jajaja ? entonces lo vamos comprobar ...

Mientes muy mal mi querido Yugi...

-No no espera mou hitori no boku !

jajaja tú otro yo eh? Crees que diciéndome así olvidaré como me has provocado?.

-Yami me quieres violar ? …

-jajajajajaja rió Aibou tú qué pensabas?.

-Vienes al cuarto de un hombre solo ,y en la noche , lo tocas muy bien debo confesarte y luego qué?

Pensabas jugar a desojar flores ? ..

¿Desde cuándo estás despierto? " su Alteza"?

Desde que entraste ….

¿Yugi porqué te masturbas y gimes en las noches en mi nombre ?

Me amas o solo es deseo carnal?

He sido téstigo de cómo lo haces cada noche , ha sido una tortura para mí,

No poder tocarte , te amo desde hace mucho pero siempre me dio miedo confesártelo y que me odiaras por eso , ahora si no me amas y es solo una fantasía yo te dejaré ir .

Se acercó a Yugi y le susurró al oído : solo empújame y díme que no me amas mirándome a los ojos Yugi …

-Faraón yooo…

Tus labios me lo dirán..

Con gran pasión lo besó metiendo su lengua con desenfreno soltando las manos de Yugi para más libertad ,

Yugi con hambre le correspondió hasta llegar ambos al límite por la falta de oxígeno …

Yugi somos hombres y debes saber que si aceptas no será nada tierno .

Me gusta que me lo hagan duro , me vuelve loco , debo confesarte que cuando era faraón me gustaba encadenar a mi amante , a Mahad le encantaba que se lo hiciera de esa manera .

-El mago oscuro era bien pervertido, tanto como tú "su Alteza".

No me cuentes esas cosas ...mejor, resérvate tus fetiches Faraón ...

-Aibou acaso estás celoso? Lo que él y yo teníamos era solo eso *deseo *, pero nunca llegué a sentir por él, algo como lo que siento por ti …

Ahora Yugi decide .. no te voy a forzar .. le susurró al oído y se fue alejando para bajarse de la cama.

El Faraón se veía más honesto que nunca y más sensual que de costumbre , tenía que ser valiente y comportarme como un hombre.

No Yami espera no te vayas, le dije abrazándolo por detrás..

\- Yami solo agarró mis manos con cariño .

Aibou significa esto que me aceptas ?

No escuché su respuesta ,en lugar de eso Yugi me tumbó y se me subió encima.

-No diré nada Faraón , mí cuerpo te lo dirá ..

Eh ? Yugi espera …

Ignoré sus palabras para trasmitirle mi deseo a Yami , empecé a lamer su cuello fue lo primero que hice , fui bajando hasta llegar a su pecho como no habían estorbos, me quedó muy fácil lamer sus pezones , hasta llegar al punto de morderlos.

Los gemidos de él, me hacían perder la cordura , bajé más y cuando me topé con su parte baja , Atem rápidamente me cambió de posición , ahora él estaba encima de mí ..

Quiero ser el activo Atem le dije pero él solo me miraba con amor ..

-Aibou mí aibou , ahora que le prestaba más atención a su ronca voz , era tan seductora me hipnotizaba , para mí era como si recitará en mí un hechizo para quedarme sin movimiento , eso provocaba su voz en mí .

Atem comenzó a darme besos en la frente y acariciar mi cabello con sensualidad , siguió con sus manos poniéndolas ahora en mi rostro para decirme un te amo muy susurrado y luego besarme con pasión , sus ojos eran tan penetrantes estaba seguro de que podía leerme si así lo quería , deseaba todo de él , me dejé llevar su lengua danzaba con la mía , no teníamos freno .

En ese momento él decidió terminar con el beso y avanzar más , me estaba quitando la camisa que andaba ,la desabrochaba y en cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto, era lamida por él con sensualidad . Me hacía sentir tan bien y tan necesitado a la vez , desee que me arrancara la camisa , pero solo en eso se quedó, como un deseo porque no pasó .

-Al tener el dorso de mi aibou no podía contener la lujuría que había en mí , es verdad llevaba años sin sexo y ahora que tengo un cuerpo de nuevo experimento esa maravillosa sensación de nuevo .

El Faraón continua lamiendo el vientre de Yugi al grado de provocarle cosquillas y es entonces que decide terminar con el sufrimiento de Yugi de meses..

-Ahhh no Yami no lo hagas , me apena esto..

Yami le bajó el cierre del pantalón , puso su rostro en la parte baja de Yugi y cerró sus ojos y besó su miembro por encima de esa tela .

-Te amo mi aibou y acabaré con tú dolor , no temas mí niño …

Yugi estaba rojo y éxcitado por las palabras del Faraón.

¿Porqué tiene que ser tan seductor y lindo al mismo tiempo ? Esto un crimen pensaba

Él con maestría me quitó el pantalón cuando acabó besó mi pie y sonrió.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no traía ropa interior , claramente supo que era una invitación.

Alzó su rostro mirándome seductor como siempre era, no tenía que esforzarse en ello y luego sin pudor empezó a tocar mi miembro, de un lado a otro , sin aviso alguno se lo había metido en su boca cerró sus ojos , luego lo sacó de nuevo empezando a lamerlo ..

-Yami no me hagas esto... , es vergonzoso , para por favor .. voy a venirme ..

-Mi ángel tú cuerpo me dice otra cosa , y te ves tan sexy ,vamos déjame oírte ..

-Yami no , ahhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh !

-Eres delicioso mi aibou ! .

Era lógico con las expertas lámidas de Atem no pude evitarlo , esos húmedos labios y la cálidez de su boca y su hermoso rostro , todo fue letal para mí...

-No digas eso Yami *estaba sonrojado como un tomate pero me sentía bien

-Me enloquece todo de tí mi amado aibou ..

Con esa simple oración me calentó sobre manera , fui yo quién le tumbó bruscamente y me dirigí a su pantalón ,se lo quité desesperado junto con su bóxer , y agarre su miembro y me lo metí a la boca.

No tenía de experiencia en esto aun así seguí , Yami empezó a acariciar mi cabeza ,después de unos minutos no vi reacción en él de nada y paré .

-Quiero hacerte mío Atem ! ...

-Esta bien mí hombre , solo que el activo debe ejercer el control sobre su pareja , debe hacer al pasivo temblar y sucumbir ante su dominio y hacerlo perder el control de si mismo …

Házmelo mi Yugi , al terminar de decirlo se acostó en la cama con un posé que se me caían las babas .

Me agradó tanto que me diera la oportunidad ,me lancé sobre él , no tenía idea de qué hacerle y como puse mis manos en su pecho y él pudo notar mis nervios, pero como no hacerlo con esa mirada tan seductora .

Él puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó locamente , adoraba esos labios luego me atrajo con él a la cama ,caímos los dos .

Yo encima de él y contínuamos con el acalorado beso , me dejé llevar , que ni me percaté de cuándo yo estaba abajo …

-Atem tramposo ! ,le reclamé con un puchero, él solo agarró mi mano y la besó con tanto cariño que el sonrojo nunca se me bajó.

Ambos estábamos desnudos , mientras yo me perdía en el rojo carmín de su mirada , sus hermosas palabras me hicieron llorar.

"Yugi mi aibou regálame tú corazón para que el mío empiece a latir de nuevo ".

Yami porqué me haces esto?, claro que sí , siempre te ha pertenecido junto con mi alma .

Gracias mi ángel me haces el hombre más feliz de este mundo .

Levantó mi mano y la besó , me dijo que me pusiera de rodillas en posición de cuatro , se acercó a mi oreja y la lamió se sintió tan rico..

Hasta que pude sentir un dolor en mi entrada, el intruso era un dedo de Yami, lo metió y luego lo sacó , así siguió hasta que me acostumbré .Después metió otro dedo y el tercero ,empezaban a caer mis lágrimas no pensé que fuera tan doloroso .

Los movimientos en tijeras de Yami , me dolían mucho ,él al notarlo agarró con su otra mano mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarme , su mano era magnífica , lo hacía primero lento y después rápido ,empecé a disfrutarlo tanto en mi entrada como en mi miembro .

-¿Ya estás listo mi aibou?

Me molesté un poco cuando dejó de darme la atención..

-Ahora mi amor voy a entrar solo relájate ,no voy a mentirte te va a doler , pero te va a gustar …

Agarré sus caderas , le dije que separara bien sus piernas y con paciencia metí mi miembro en su pequeña entrada con mi mano , lo escuché gritar .

Entonces decidí meterlo todo de una vez , lloró y gritó , mientras yo le besaba su espalda.

-Aibou lo siento es mejor de una vez ,poco a poco era péor te dolería más.

-Yami sácalo me duele mucho! ...

Aibou solo no te muevas, si lo hago ahora te dolería , tranquilo no me voy a mover hasta que te acostumbres , es natural el dolor ,creeme ya pasará..

A pasar unos minutos Yugi mueve las caderas , dándole al Faraón la señal de que ya estaba listo , él comienza con movimientos suaves y lentos .

Yugi ya no sentía dolor , ahora solo sentía una sensación desconocida placer y comenzó a gemir ,tenía vergüenza ... Yugi se mordía el labio no quería soltar esos descarados sonidos en frente de su Atem .

\- Mí Yugi no te reprimas, déjame oír tú voz ..

Yami estaba satisfecho de ver a Yugi en ese estado.

-Ahhh Faraón más rápido por favor !...

-Como órdenes mi angel ! ...

Empezó a aumentar la velócidad de sus embestidas ,a fuertes y rápidas.

-Ahhhh Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ATEMMMMM Ahhhhhh !

Yami ya había encontrado su punto , salió de yugi y entró con mucha velócidad y fuerza dándole de nuevo ,golpeando su próstata , seguía embistiendolo.

-Ahhhh Mi Yugi eres tan cálido y estrecho Ahhhh !

Aibou te gusta ? cómo se siente? , reunió un poco de aire para decírselo a Yugi , mirándolo al rostro ..

-Se siente muy rico Atem ! decía mientras se tapaba la cara de Yami .

-Aibou no escondas tú hermoso rostro déjame verte , amo todo de tí

Cambiaron de posición probarón muchas posturas agradables para ambos.

-Atem no puedo más ..

-Yo tampoco aibou ..

Ambos tuvieron el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas , cada uno se derramó en su amado , Yugi en el vientre de Atem y él en el interior de Yugi .

Salió de Yugi con cuidado y se acostó a su lado mirándolo con amor .

yugi se recuperaba , su primera vez fue mejor de lo que había soñado …

-Fue maravilloso gracias mi ángel , te amo con todo mi corazón !

-Yami yo también ….

Ahora te llevaré al baño Yugi no te preocupes …

Cuando ya estábamos vestidos y acostados en la cama tuve mucha curiosidad y le pregunté..

¿Yami qué sentiste cuando el sello de Oricalcos se llevó mi alma ?

-Yugi ! Bueno te responderé , al dejarme sin tú alma , perdí mi paz y cóntrol , Joey me trajo de nuevo a la realidad con sus puños , se lo agradezco.

-Tú mí aibou , mí luz, mí amado ya no estabas en este mundo conmigo , fue tan doloroso que quería morir , no podía tener calma.

*Le vi llorar y decidí cambiar de tema, Joey tenía razón estaba enamorado *

-Faraón cómo fue tú primera vez ?

¿Yugi quieres saber eso ?, está bien..

-A mis 17 años experimentaba deseos nada sanos , era insaciable , Mahad era mi maestro , él era el encargado de enseñarme educación sexual .

-Como príncipe tenía la opción de esclavos y sirvientes dispuestos para eso , pero yo los recibía y aparentaba ante los demás estar con ellos . Cuando al único que tuve fue a Mahad , lo hizo por su cariño hacía a mí , mientras yo le demostré solo mi deseo lo hacíamos más de tres veces al día o noche según mi voluntad , nunca dijo nada , venía cuando yo se lo pedía, me amó de verdad.

-Wow el mago oscuro estaba loco por tí , y nunca los descubieron ?

-¿ y Mana?

No nunca, podrían haberlo matado por atreverse a estar conmigo , todo lo oculté de mi padre y de todos los demás , aunque Seth nos vio una vez , no reveló nuestro secreto.

-Solía amarlo a altas horas de la noche .. la cara que puso Seth fue muy graciosa y los nervios de mahad.

-Mana siempre estuvo enamorada de mí, Mahad tenía celos de ella pero él la quería mucho aunque no fuera tan comunicativo con ella .

Jajajaja y porqué quieres saber todos esos detalles ?

Se querían y se apoyaban mucho ustedes ,Yami me recuerdan a mis amigos! …

-Aibou ya es tarde .. vamos a descanzar ..

-Sí yami , los dos se abrazaron y se pusieron a dormir tranquilamente.

-Hmm que ya amaneció? Eh ? ,Fue toda una conmoción para mí ver a yami durmiendo a mi lado y al darme cuenta que ambos estábamos en la misma cama lo recordé todo .

*Me dedique a observar a yami dormir era tan guapo , sus pestañas tan largas y numerosas , se veía angelical durmiendo , quién diría que tuve el honor de compartir la cama con semejante hombre y más con el mismísimo Faraón ..*

-Buenos días mi Yugi como dormiste?

Ahhhh Faraón no me asustes , muy bien la verdad , oh no , ya es hora de irme al colegio ..

Yo también tengo que hacer algo Yugi, se paró dejando ver su trabajado cuerpo,

Yugi no se levantaba por vergüenza .

-Aibou qué te pasa ? no tenías prisa o acaso tienes pena? , pero ya es demasiado tarde , jajaja en mi mente llevo las imágenes de tú bello cuerpo .

-Atem no digas esas cosas …

Jajajaja , bueno voy a bañarme te veo abajo yugi ..

Si Yami, ya casi te alcanzo .

Desayunaron juntos y se despidieron con un apasionado beso

Yugi se dirigía a su colegio, ese día tenía clases extras con Joey por castigo de su profesor.

Y Atem se dirigía al parque , era muy temprano quería provechar su cuerpo antes de que desapareciera de nuevo , se sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo triste por lo que pasaría más adelante.

Estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz familiar..

Era Tea quién le saludaba ,al principio pensó que era yugi , pero al ver al faraón se preocupó mucho ,ese día tenía clases extra cortesía del profesor de matemática.

-Yugi tienes clases ,que haces aquí porqué no fuiste? , el profe va a matarte …

\- Hola Tea no estoy en el cuerpo de Yugi, ahora poseo un cuerpo temporal gracias a la magia de mi rompecabezas.

-EEHHHH ? entonces yugi está en clases y tú tienes un cuerpo propio?

-Sí Tea así es ...

-Me alegro por tí Atem

Gracias Tea , que dicha que te veo, quería hablar contigo confesarte algo antes de irme .

-Y qué clase de confesión es Atem? *emocionada *

-Verás Tea yo amo a Yugi y ayer él me aceptó , eso me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Lo amas? Atem estas tan enamorado de yugi? , me alegro por ustedes , yugi es un gran amigo y qué bueno que también es feliz ahora.

-Gracias Tea pero muy pronto ya no estaré en este mundo y se que yugi …

Podrías animarlo , quiero pedirte que por favor no lo dejen solo , no sé que pase , pero él tiene todo el potencial para derrotarme y liberarme , no quiero que sufra con esto ..

Atem no te preocupes , Yugi no estará solo , ahora dame la oportunidad para confesarte algo que siempre he querido decirte ,pero no tenía el valor y no sé si lo notaste..

-Por supuesto Tea dímelo :

Tea se acercó a Atem y lo besó , él se sorprendió mucho que estaba pasando ?

-Tea yo te gusto?

Así es Atem , pero amas a Yugi ,solo déjame abrasarte una vez más para olvidarme de tí.

-Esta bien Tea .. perdóname por no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos ,eres una mujer maravillosa y una buena amiga ya verás, que pronto llegará tu persona especial .

Tea lloró en sus brazos y le pidió perdón por sus acciones.

Atem solo le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Faraón los amo a los dos a Yugi y a tí , lo sé soy una estúpida , pero es lo que siento!.

Tea tranquila, no puedes mandar a tú corazón , si no regreso quédate al lado de Yugi .

Atem no digas esas bromas … que sería de Yugi sin tí …

Debo irme tea por favor no le hables a nadie de esto, si dejas de llorar y te invitaré a un helado si?

Gracias Atem ! .

De nada Tea vamos …

Pasó la semana ellos compartían todo como si estuvieran casados , se entendían a la perfección , pero conforme iba llegando el gran día Yugi entristecía.

-No le decía al Faraón, no quería preocuparlo con sus cosas ya que él tenía mucho qué pensar , ese día tuvieron intimidad por última vez y después todo volvió a hacer como antes .

Atem estaba en su rompecabezas no podían desconcentrarse más.

Iban de viaje y tenían que descansar todo lo que pudieran..

Al otro día todo trascurrió normal Yugi y sus amigos tenían todas las maletas para acompañarlo , se montaron en el avión hasta llegar a su destino final.

Al llegar fueron recibidos en el aeropuerto por la familia Ishtar,

Después de saludos y una cálida bienvenida de su parte.

Isis pidió hablar con el Faraón .

Él hizo acto de presencia y entonces Isis le informó que su último viaje se terminaba en una antigua cuidad.

Que debía traer con él , las cartas de los dioses egipcios.

Uno de los chicos debía retarlo y ganar el duelo .

Después de decidir quién sería el oponente del Faraón ,

Debían prepararse para su último duelo , estaban seguros que no sería fácil.

-Ha sido el mejor duelo de mi vida! , hazlo Yugi ! está bien Yugi hazlo!

-Lo haré ! mago silencioso ataca sus puntos de vida directamente,

-Tristán: si este ataque es válido Yugi ganó el duelo?

los puntos de vida del Faraón quedaron en cero...

-Atem: Felicidades ! Yugi bien hecho ! ,Oye un campeón no se pone de rodillas...

-Está fue una gran victoria para tí y para mí...

-Yugi: Me concentré tanto en el duelo que olvidé lo que significaría ganar este duelo al vencerte te he dejado libre , para siempre!…*llorando*

-Atem: No tú has abierto una puerta para mí y gracias a tú ayuda, mí espíritu al fin podrá descansar, regresaré a donde pertenezco , el azar nos unió por alguna razón y hemos cumplido con nuestro destino, hemos protegido la humanidad del retorno de los juegos de las sombras y ambos crecimos mucho en este trayecto.

-Yugi: Te extrañaré…

-Atem: Te das cuenta de qué realmente nunca nos separaremos ? toda la bondad que tú me diste y el valor que yo te dí , permanecerán en nosotros y eso siempre nos unirá .

La puerta se ha abierto y el faraón voltea para irse ,pero es detenido por los demás.

Todos: Faraón no te vayas ..

-Tristán: Con qué así es como termina esto ?

Crees que puedes venir a cambiar la vida de todos y luego largarte..

-Yugi : Lo que Tristán quiere decir es que no queremos que te vayas.

-Tea: Exacto sé que al cruzar por esa puerta, tú espíritu finalmente será libre y que eso es lo mejor ,pero no se me hace justo , siento que apenas estábamos conociéndote , de hecho apenas comenzabas a conocerte a tí mismo y ahora te alejan de nosotros , se que deberíamos alegrarnos por tí pero es difícil hacerlo , cuando pierdes a tú mejor amigo y no logras entender porqué tiene que ser así.

-Joey: Creo que hay cosas que no lograremos enterder solo mírame, no he entendido que me ha pasado.. pero sé que es difícil abandonar a los amigos de verdad y que serán imposibles de olvidar y aunque su estancia no fue tan larga como quisiéramos ,somos afortunados de haberlo conocido .

-Atem:gracias Joey..

-Tea : Adiós Atem y buena suerte!

-Joey: Oye Faraón lamento darte una mala noticia pero no vas a ningún lado porqué todo lo que nos has dado se queda en nuestro corazón!.

-Atem: Claro.

-Yugi: Como siempre decimos es tú turno! .

El Faraón se despide de todos con su pulgar hacia arriba sonriendo, entra a la puerta , que se cierra inmediatamente

Todos se entristecen Tea y Yugi no dejan de llorar ,pero todo empieza a derrumbarse y salen lo más pronto posible de ese lugar , Yugi termina diciendo que la final de una aventura es el comienzo de otra ..

*****FIN DEL FLASBACK *****

Todo transcurre igual ,Yugi aunque está triste avanza en su vida pensando en ese Rey que le robó su corazón y que no ha dejado de amar ni por un instante .

Gracias a Joey y a Tea no se deprimió , ahora a sus veinte años es todo un galán sus amigos le dicen que su parecido con Atem es aún mayor y él se alegra de eso pero ,recuerda lo más doloroso que le ha pasado en su joven vida.

En el más allá en el antiguo Egipto

-Así Mahad … muévete más rápido Hmmmm..

-Pero su Alteza si aumento la velócidad voy a lástimarlo …

-No me importa te necesito…

Ambos llegaron al clímax

Mahad salió de Atem ,

-Le gustó su Alteza?

-Sí fue maravilloso Yugi…

-¿Su Alteza quién es Yugi? Así acaba de llamarme ?

-No sé lo que dije , apenas me estaba recuperando del acto , y por cierto te ordeno que mañana no trabajes ahora déjame solo por favor ..

-Sí Alteza como usted ordene …

Mahad abandonó la habitación molesto con Atem, sabía que le estaba mintiendo y lo peor no podía exigir una respuesta , tenía celos de esa persona , hasta el nombre se le olvidó de lo molesto que estaba , pero lo amaba más que a su propia vida .

Al otro día fue igual en pleno acto sexual ,Atem mencionó el nombre

"Yug " al hacerlo de inmediato tapó su boca con su mano para no terminar de decir su nombre , esta vez no pudo deterner las lágrimas .

-Mahad lo siento , me duele demasiado , me he lástimado por favor perdóname , salió desnudo dirigiéndose a la gran sala de baño.

-Su Alteza yo lo lastimé por favor déjeme ayudarlo!

-Mahad me haces sentir aún más vergüenza! , no soy un niño y puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta !.

-Pero Alteza !, no debe sentirse así conmigo , yo lo am… yo estoy a su servicio ..

Mahad soy un hombre no me trates como una mujer , ya pasará , yo tengo la culpa !.

*Tú me lo advertiste y yo hice las cosas como quería ,es natural , es desgastante para el cuerpo… tranquilo no te preocupes además estoy cansado y una cosa más que no me traigan la cena no tengo apetito *.

*Tener sexo ayuda , pero yo no puedo relajarme , Mahad no tuvo la culpa , no puedo dejar de pensar en mi aibou , en la penetración si no estás relajado , es natural que sea doloroso y si se fuerza puedes lástimarte aún más . lo intenté pero es inútil , no es lo mismo de antes , Yugi se llevó todo mi corazón con él ..

Mahad estaba en su cama y no podía descansar ,las lágrimas que vio no eran del dolor de una herida ,si no dolor del alma y el no querer comer lo confirma , mí príncipe ha bajado de peso rápidamente , ese nombre "yug" me intriga , es muy raro el Faraón es muy caliente , siempre lo hacíamos las veces al día que él me pidiera , ya está acostumbrado al sexo...

*Algo le sucede y ese algo pasó desde que regreso del siglo ventiuno.. aunque se enfade conmigo le voy a preguntar *.

Era un hermoso día Atem estaba en el balcón disfrutando de los rayos del sol , pero tenía la mirada perdida.

-Mi Faraón , desde su regreso lo veo triste debería estar contento su tortura ha terminado no lo entiendo Alteza ?

-No me pasa nada Mahad tranquilo , no te preocupes , voy a mis aposentos , que no me molesten por favor , ni me lleven alimentos , no tengo hambre ..

-Sí Alteza .

Ya en mis aposentos podía sentirme libre , nada era igual sin él , mí Aibou se había llevabo mi Alegría , como te extraño Yugi cerró sus ojos con miles de lágrimas y se dejó caer al suelo poniendo las manos y su rostro encima de las rodillas como soporte .

Es muy temprano pero antes de ir con mis soldados debo verlo ,ayer me dejó plantado.

No me dijo nada y lo esperé toda la noche , lleva días, que no tiene sexo conmigo , lo busco y siempre desaparece como cuando era niño , pero ya no lo soporto , estoy preocupado me asusta su comportamiento , de ese alegre y travieso príncipe ya no queda nada ..

Tal vez Mana debe saber lo que le sucede…

-Mana estás segura de lo que dices?

-Sí maestro , ha dejado de comer y casi no sale de sus aposentos , cuando lo hace pone una sonrisa muy falsa y ahora que me he colado en sus habitaciones lo escuché llorar, pero en eso me llamaste ,disculpa no pude averiguar lo que le pasa al príncipe .

-Mana hasta Seth está molesto conmigo! ,piensa que yo le hice algo a su Alteza...

-Me dijo que "más me vale no hacerlo llorar" , pero no es por mi por quién llora , ya estoy harto lo haré hablar no puede seguir así..

Con decisión llegué a sus aposentos

-Su Alteza disculpe la interrupción … pero debo discutir con usted los planes de la seguridad del palacio por favor, déjeme entrar serán solo unos momentos ..

-Está bien Mahad pero sé muy breve y dame unos minutos para vestirme.

-Ya puedes entrar Mahad ...

-Permiso Alteza , voy a cerrar la puerta .

-Ahora Explícame Mahad de qué plan hablas ?

Alteza *disculpe mi atrevimiento pero lo hago por usted*…

-Ehh.. Mahad pero qué tienes ? Qué te pasa?

Mahad se acercó peligrosamente y acorraló al Faraón en una esquina y puso sus manos en medio para que no escapase ,con la atónita mirada de Atem.

Atem no quieres jugar? hace mucho que no lo hacemos no te vendría mal..

-Mahad yo .. ya no … no me digas que vienes a eso porqué no lo permitiré …

-Porqué qué? su Alteza? , acaso tiene un nuevo amante ? , si no me lo dice , le juro que lo hare mío sin importar sus negativas ,

-Voy a gritar Mahad ,así que si me haces algo ..

-Alteza no funcionará al entrar hice un hechizo y no se escuchará nada de lo que pasa aquí en esta habitación ..

-No olvides Mahad que yo también tengo mi magia , la del rompecabezas del milenio

-Su Alteza disculpe cual rompecabezas ? porque no veo ninguno...

Eh ¿? Pero si lo tenía colgando hace un minuto en mi cuello … no me digas que tú..

Su Alteza tranquilo está muy distraído , lo desaparecí para que no pudieras usarlo ,pero después te lo daré de nuevo..

-Mahad por favor no me obligues a castigarte ..

-Alteza mi vida es suya , si quiere puede matarme ahora mismo , con su magia trajo una espada , y se la entregó a Atem en las manos .

Máteme Alteza créame que gustoso daría mi alma y vida por usted , se inclinó para recibir un castigo que nunca llegó ..

Atem estaba molesto, ¡Mahad como dices estas palabras sin pensarlas ! , "sirviente y rey" , tú no eres una cosa , eres mi amigo! , además como podría matar a alguien tan especial para mí ! , le dijo tirando la espada al piso , muy confundido .

-Haz desaparecer esa maldita espada! ..

Alteza nunca lo he escuchado quejarse de mis" trabajos de sirviente sobre todo en las noches " , lo miraba muy fijamente , avanzaba paso a paso hasta quedar muy cerca del Faraón .

-Mahad no me hagas esto, me asustas…

Se acerca peligrosamente , si confía en mí no le haré nada , vamos cuéntame de quién se trata ..

Atem bufó está bien Mahad tú ganas … , estoy locamente enamorado de Yugi Muto , y para mi desgracia no es de esta época , no es lo mismo sin él yo quisiera … pero las palabras no salieron solo sus lágrimas , Mahad lo abrazó y consoló hasta que se tranquilizara.

-Desearía que esa tortura como tú dices nunca hubiera terminado , aibou …de sus ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas traicioneras y Mahad lo comprendió todo.

-Yugi muto es el joven que vino a ayudarlo aquella vez cierto?

-Sí lo amo como nunca imaginé amar a alguién , pero no tiene caso ,ahora que lo sabes por favor déjame dormir me siento cansado …

-Alteza está enamorado de Yugi y ese amor es tan grande para dejarlo todo por él?

Mahad si pudiera daría todo mi ser por verlo sonreír de nuevo , Adiós mahad me voy a mi habitación quiero estar solo sin ofender ..

-Alteza …

-Lo entiendo Alteza trate de descansar..

*Sentía impotencia me habían quitado mi príncipe! , pero si él lo ama debo reunirlo con él no sé cómo, pero entre Mana, Isis y yo haremos algo *…

-Seth me vio y le conté todo.. , me dijo que en lo que ocupe me ayudaría ,le tomé la palabra.

Era muy buen primo .

-Mana ven conmigo ..

-Si maestro como usted diga..

Que pasa Mahad porque tanto misterio? ,dímelo por favor que tengo cosas que hacer ..

Lo siento Isis pero ocupo tú ayuda , es para algo personal , no tiene caso que lo oculte más , te lo diré , verás el faraón está muy triste por haber dejado su vida en el siglo actual.

Y se ha enamorado perdidamente de Yugi muto , tanto así que ha entrado en una clase de depresión , lo he averiguado por mis propios medios , por favor ayudame sé que tú tienes el libro místico del milenio ahora ..

-Maestro eso es lo que le pasa a Atem ?, perdón al faraón? por fin se ha enamorado que lindo !.

Pero Mahad que piensas hacer? dime ..

Isis voy a reunir al faraón con su verdadero amor , sé que podemos lograrlo!.

Está bien Mahad lo voy a hacer pero no te garantizo que funcione..

Los tres fueron por todo el palacio a buscar el libro ya que Isis no recordaba donde lo había puesto , todos se separaron para buscarlo hasta que mana lo halló .

-Maestro, Isis !aquí está el libro ! .

-Gracias Mana no esperaba menos de mi gran aprendiz !..

Mahad y Mana hicieron el conjuro que Isis les dictó y fue muy agotador y doloroso pero lo soportaron por Atem .

Mahad oró a los dioses egipcios con gran respeto y ellos se presentaron, explicó el dolor de su Faraón y de cómo había perdido su anterior vida por el bien de la humanidad sin dudarlo un momento y aún muerto lo salvó de nuevo y que merecía otra oportunidad ...

Los dioses egipcios estuvieron de acuerdo y alabaron la hazaña de Atem era un hombre digno y de buen corazón , dijeron que lo iban a reunir con su verdadero amor ,pero que tenía que pagar con sus recuerdos …

Mahad les agradeció la oportunidad a los dioses Egipcios , ahora solo tenía que decírselo al Faraón.

Con su conjuro apareció en el aposento de Atem quién despertaba de la siesta y se asustó al verlo ..

-Mahad porqué entraste de esa manera hay una emergencia ?

-No mi Alteza solo vengo a decirle que ya tengo la manera de cómo enviarlo con Yugi , los dioses Egipcios están de acuerdo , ahora solo debe saber algo..

-Mahad que has dicho ? dime que no estoy soñando por favor y se le avalanzó a Mahad tirándolo al piso ,que feliz me haces Mahad ! gracias ,gracias, gracias ..

-Su Alteza ya no es un niño por favor controle sus impulsos un día de estos va a matarme!.

-Jejejejejeje lo siento Mahad ! pero quién no saltaría de alegría con tal noticia ..

-Su Alteza solo ocupa dar algo a cambio sus recuerdos

Mis recuerdos ? .

Sí asi es y podrá estar con yugi para siempre ,solo que tal vez no lo recuerde..

Mahad no importa acepto, vamos a hacerlo !.

Sí su alteza como usted ordene ...

Mahad llamó a Mana y a Isis y desde luego a Seth...

A ver sí entendí bien...

Puedes enviar a mi primo a la otra época ? Mahad no estarás tomado verdad?

-No señor Seth y además su Alteza quiere decirle algo..

-Seth tranquilo no hay de qué preocuparse , confió en Mahad solo quiero que desde ahora seas el nuevo Faraón, ya que no estaré aquí , tienes todo el carácter para regir a nuestro reino, confió en tí!

-Faraón pero yo no …

-Lo harás bien lo sé Seth!

-Está bien acepto rey mío , lo seré y daré lo mejor de mí !

-Gracias Seth !.

Bueno su Alteza venga por favor recuéstese aquí en suelo y cierre sus ojos , esto dolerá como nunca pero por favor no habra sus ojos , voy a desprender su alma y borraré sus recuerdos ...

Mahad solo puedo pedir algo más por última vez , ven acércate a mí.

Sí su Alteza,

El Príncipe tomó mi rostro lo acercó a él y me besó como nunca .. hasta quedarnos sin respiración...

Gracias Mahad siempre te llevaré en mi corazón! Aunque no lo recuerde , no me olvides

te quiero !...

-Su Alteza pero… *sonrojo* aquí frente en de todos ..

Un Seth molesto con Mahad por ese atrevimiento y una Mana con corazones en los ojos ..

-No tiene que ordenármelo yo soy su más fiel sirviente por decisión propia siempre voy a estar con usted se lo prometo, ahora por favor haga lo que dije y no habra sus ojos.

Isis por favor cierra las puertas y ya sabes no intervengan en nada todo está solucionado.

Mahad y Mana hicieron los conjuros bajo la mirada de asombro de Seth ,era doloroso ver a Atem sufrir de esa manera...

-Mana no puedo permitir que Mí Faraón entregue sus memorias de nuevo , yo les daré mis conocimientos místicos son demasiados, con eso será suficiente.

Adiós Rey mío siempre estaremos con usted no lo olvide! ...

-Hay Tea recuerdas ,hoy viene el nuevo profesor de Matemática.

-Oops lo olvidé Yugi jajaja es que mi cabeza está tan ocupada en otras cosas.

-Jajajaja lo sabía te conozco tan bien y los chicos ?

Horita vienen tú sabes que son muy perezosos es más te apuesto ,que llega primero el profesor -yugi .

-Eres mala Tea espero que no , se llevaría una mala imagen de ellos .

-Solo bromeo ya no somos niños y tienen que haber madurado algo , oye Yugi te veo muy feliz , eso me alegra y tu voz a cambiado bastante más ronca y poderosa , ahora te pareces cada vez mas a Atem … perdóname Yugi no fue mi intención mencionarlo , en serio perdóname ..

-Tranquila Tea , pero a el Faraón nadie puede imitarlo era único , ni yo podría hacerlo , pero gracias por el honor , ya estoy más tranquilo ahora no lo recuerdo con tanto dolor , tengo veinte años y creo que por fin, no me duele tanto .

Vamos a ver en donde nos sentaremos ,le guardaré el campo a Joey .

Y yo a Tristán que se va a hacer..

Tea nunca cambias jajajaja ! .

*Es bueno ver a Yugi tan contento parece que ha superado la relación con Atem pobre casi muere en ese entonces gracias a los chicos , siempre le salían con tonterías para hacerlo reír y cambiar las lágrimas por risas.

-Míren que tenemos ahí, si son los futuros novios ! jajajaja Oye Yug que callado te lo tenías amigo ...

Jajajajaja Joey tú siempre con tus ocurrencias y en dónde está Tristán ?.

Lo mandé a traerme el libro de mate se me olvidó ,a cambio de pagarle el almuerzo ese torpe olvidó su dinero en la casa .

No hay remedio con ustedes nunca van a madurar ...

-Tea no seas tan estricta por lo menos llegamos a tiempo jajajaja!.

-Joey eso se los reconozco ..

Chicos jejejeje ya vine aquí está tu libro cabeza de taza jajaja! .

Cómo me llamaste peinado de tiburón? ven aquí para darte un obsequio solo tienes que acercarte para recibirlo..

-Tea ya empiezan estos dos vamos a detenerlos ..

-Joey si me matas Serenity quedará viuda y nuestro hijo también ..

-Tristán te voy a enviar al hospital ! …

-Chicos tranquilos ahí viene ya el profesor mejor siéntense ya y discutan todo lo que quieran en el recreo ..

-Si Yugi pero este bruto me las va a pagar ..

Todos los Alumnos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos esperando a que el nuevo profesor entrara y así lo hizo acompañado del director quien daba la bienvenida a los estudiantes y presentaba al nuevo profesor ..

Las alumnas estaban que daban gritos , era muy atractivo el profesor , de contextura delgada , pequeño y unos hermosos ojos rojos que deslumbraban sensualidad , claro y una poderosa voz , Yugi y sus amigos quedaron en shock..

-Buenos Días jóvenes es un placer para mí ser su nuevo profesor de matemática!

Les brindaré todos mis conocimientos ,daré lo mejor de mí todos los días ,

Eso sí, me gusta que se esfuercen porque no voy a permitir mediocridades ,lo que no entiendan pregunten , no teman la matemática es como un juego solo se deben divertir , ya que desde ahora yo los llevaré al siguiente nivel...

Mi nombre es Atem Sennen muchas gracias !

*Que está pasando aquí … es el vivo reflejo del Faraón , todo lo que dijo por dios ,no deja de latir mi corazón *, Tea que piensas del nuevo profe , es idéntico a …

-Joven muto por favor venga y resuelva este ejercicio ya debe saberse la materia, puesto que está hablando con Tea y le informo que deberá quedarse al finalizar las clases para hablar con usted por interrumpir mi lección.

-Ehhh , si ya voy Profesor ..

Al pasar no dejaba de mirarme con esa maldita sensualidad puso su mano en su boca para que no lo viera reír , será el faraón ? pero no eso no puede ser él ya está ...

-Joven muto no puede realizar el ejercicio le ayudo ?

Se acercó mirándome con sus sensuales ojos, no me sentía tan nervioso desde que Atem se fue , claro que entendí, con esa explicación quién no lo haría si fallaba me explicaba de nuevo con paciencia.

Muy bien joven muto lo ha logrado estoy orgulloso de usted, ahora vaya a su lugar , quienes se hacían las que no entendían eran las chicas y no las culpo , toda palabra salida de sus labios sonaba increíble . hacía que cualquier palabra o gesto fuera sumamente elegante.

Chicos ustedes que dicen será el faraón esa persona? , pero él ya está muerto eso no es posible miren a Yugi esta tan desconcentrado, esé ejercicio era muy fácil..

-Él me los explicaba y no pudo ni realizarlo , debe ser doloroso, su parecido es increíble,

-Jovenes , para mañana les realizaré una prueba para ver cómo están en la materia.

y dar inicio con las lecciones no debemos atrasarnos,

-Por último dar un anuncio tendremos una nueva alumna y otro profesor nuevo en cualquier momento vienen a presentarse.

-Pasa bienvenida ,puedes presentarte con el grupo ,

-Hola a todos mucho gusto!, me llamo Mana y espero que seamos buenos amigos!

-Muy bien Mana siéntate a la par de Yugi y ahora denle

una cálida bienvenida al profesor de educación Física...

-Buenos días es un placer ser su profesor me llamo Mahad sennen…

Todos estaban muy emocionados en especial las chicas habían dos profesores muy guapos disfrutarían sus lecciones , eso pensaban pero cuatro de ellos estaban asombrados y confundidos.

Chicos estoy alucinando , creo que debo ir a descansar ...

No yugi todos pensamos igual que tú esos dos profesores y esa nueva alumna ...

-Chicos recuerden todos tenemos a alguién que se parece a nosotros en algún lado además , no pueden ser ellos no hay manera …

No me esperen recuerden que debo quedarme con Sennen me ha castigado y seguro me va a dejar mucha tarea nos vemos mañana cuídense..

-Tranquilo Yugi todo saldrá bien.

-Bueno Yug nos vemos mañana, Tristán y yo tenemos que entregar unos encargos apenas terminemos te vemos en tu casa .

Ya todos los estudiantes se habían retirado , Yugi esperaba a su profesor , mientras llegaba enfocó su vista en un árbol de cerezo que tenía al frente de la ventana afuera , era hermoso como sus pétalos volaban con el viento …

-Los cerezos son tan hermosos verdad Yugi muto?

Ah ¿? Profesor cuando llegó disculpe no lo había visto .., y si son muy hermosos !

-Tranquilo solo fueron unos segundos , bueno joven muto ya te explico en qué consiste tú castigo ven a mi escritorio , ves te equivocaste en estos pasos , debes hacer esto antes , pero que te pasó en el brazo?.

-Solo es un raspón no se preocupe ..

-Ven tengo un curita en mi maleta , yo te la pondré..

-No se moleste yo lo hago profesor

-Pero si no es molestia me dijo mientras me miraba con esa dulce sonrisa .

Yugi te he extrañado tanto ..

-Disculpe profesor que ha dicho ?

-De verdad ya te olvidaste de mí tan rápido aibou?

-Faraón eres tú ? no estoy soñando verdad ?díme que no lo es .. me le abalancé encima y lo besé , y él lo recibió gustoso , te amo Atem no sabes cuánto esperé por esto !

Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi aibou , cuanto has crecido jajajajaja eres más alto que yo ..

-Mou hitori no boku aun no puedo creer que estés aquí !

-Yugi lo besó de nuevo pero con pasión hasta que el aire los separó

-Yugi te amo y eso nunca cambió desde que dejamos de vernos no hubo día en que dejará de pensar en tí !.

Debes saber que yo tengo una nueva oportunidad , si aún lo deseas podemos estar juntos , Mana y Mahad ahora son mis primos , gracias a él estoy de nuevo aquí ,

Atem miró su reloj , Yugi ya debemos irnos ,si quieres puedes venir a mi casa esté es mi número .

-Si tengo tanto que preguntarte ..

Entonces en tres horas te recojo Yugi .

No puedo creer lo que pasó Atem y el mago oscuro están de nuevo en este mundo pero por cuanto tiempo? , será acaso que de nuevo nuestro mundo está en peligro?

Bueno lo afrontaremos juntos , voy a ponerme mi ropa favorita , me siento tan feliz !.

Atem dijo que me recogería en la nueva cafetería Domino

Es tan lindo no ha cambiado nada quisiera poder estar con él para siempre...

Me dirigí a la cafetería al parecer Atem ya dominaba todo, tiene celular el más moderno, su carro, hasta tiene una carrera y ese apellido Sennen será el mismo de la compañía tan famosa?.

Y su color … el color de su piel ahora es blanca , pero conserva sus hechizantes ojos rojos.

Aquí es tan lujoso que no me siento muy cómodo pero por él, iría al mismo infierno y algo que me encanta es que sea más bajo que yo , ahora seré yo quién le abrace *sonrojo* que cosas estoy pensando jajajaja hmm podrá leer la mente ?

-Hola Yugi que bien te ves !…

-Ahhhhhhhh ! Atem que susto me diste por favor avisa cuando llegaste? ,

-tan silencioso como un fantasma?

-Sí casi me matas ..

¿Como me queda este traje aibou?

*estas tan provocador* te queda magnífico Atem !

-Yugi tenía planeado llevarte a una cena esta noche , te gustaría o quieres algo más privado?

-Atem prefiero algo privado , no soy bueno con los lujos..

Jajajajaja si aún lo recuerdo no has cambiado en nada

-Vámonos estacioné mi carro cerca..

-Bueno vamos Atem..

Wow está de lujo tu carro Atem ! y en azul me encanta ese color !.

-Sí es mi favorito también aibou..

-Vamos sube ..

Sí y dime donde vives Atem ?

Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos …

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir , seguía siendo el mismo , ese hombre que me robó todo los sentidos ,pero que me cautivó con su valor y honor.

-Mi Yugi ya llegamos .. siéntete como en tu casa ..

-Oye esto no es una casa es una mansión ! , lo supuse Atem.

Aibou siempre exageras todo ..

Te gusta ?

-Claro Atem es sumamente bello y tranquilo este lugar..

Qué bueno que te agrade mi aibou porque será tuyo también cuando nos casemos

Atem …*sonrojo*

Bueno amor mío dime quieres un té o un refresco?, mientras hablamos y también quiero que me digas que tipo de comida deseas comer..

-Sí ya sé lo que quiero comer , Yugi se levantó y si se dirigió hacia él...

-Yugi no me digas que… no lo dejó terminar ,selló sus labios con los de él,

sí así es ..quiero comerte a tí su Alteza ! y continuo su demandante beso.

No opuso resistencia hacia tanto que no hacían esto , pero Yugi iba por más liberó sus labios para continuar con su cuello lo besaba y lamía haciéndolo gemir.

-Aibou por favor detente o no podré contenerme.

-Lo siento Atem pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo y extraño.

Mi Yugi puedes quedarte si lo deseas conmigo , quiero estar a tú lado para siempre.

Sabes que tú eres mi vida entera Yugi, y lo besó en la frente con todo el cariño que tenía en su corazón , ahora solo quiero ponerme al día con cada detalle , mi amado porque no soporto desconocer un detalle acerca de tí aibou.

-Gracias Atem dices cosas tan hermosas ..

-Atem díme tú estancia en este mundo es porque está en peligro de nuevo ?

-No mi amado rió , desde que fui a mi descanso, ni un solo momento pude olvidarme de tí , no tenía paz me faltaba lo más importante en mi vida y eso no fue fácil de esconder en especial a Mahad , me obligó a confesar el motivo de mi pena y se lo conté todo.

Se organizó con Mana , Isis y Seth para traerme de nuevo a este mundo , él en persona habló con los dioses egipcios para que me dieran este regalo , fue doloroso muy doloroso , al separar nuestra alma del espíritu lo importante es que ya estoy aquí contigo mi desvelo . Mahad me explicó que él ofreció dar toda su magia , y que los dioses quedaron tan conmovidos por su amor hacía mí, que no pidieron nada, a cambio los envió conmigo…

-Oh Atem gran susto y confusión me hicieron pasar , pero me alegra que todos estén en esta época...

-Qué quieres cenar mi Yugi ?

-Te parece si ordenamos una pizza?

-Si me parece bien yugi ,ya la ordeno y de que sabor la quieres ?

-Te gusta la suprema?

Aibou me encanta!, increíble que nos guste lo mismo , ya voy a pedirla.

Yugi como has crecido ahora estas más hermoso..

-Gracias Atem pero , no podía ni hablar contigo en la clase y esas chicas como moscas me dio coraje..

Pero aibou solo tengo ojos para tí.

Encendemos la tele ?

Si Faraón una de acción estará bien..

Ya llegó la pizza , voy por ella quédate aquí Yugi..

Todo está listo , mira los vasos están en la mesa , busca lo quieras ver, ya vengo .

El Faraón era muy amable conmigo , siempre lo fue , pero yo fui tan torpe y nunca vi sus verdaderos sentimientos , la película era entretenida , Atem era muy bueno para devorar pizza , pero yo no me quedaba atrás , estuvimos hablando de mil cosas y también de cómo hacía mis estupideces y las constantes peleas de Tristán y Joey , el apoyo de tea , lo puse al día de todo.

La película terminó pasada la media noche Atem me dio una pijama , el se cambió en su baño y yo en la habitación , la cama era una matrimonial sonreí , ya lo imaginaba . Me senté a mirar todo lo que tenía en el cuarto todo estaba en perfecto orden, la cama tenía sabanas de seda eran de color rojo , le daban una apariencia muy elegante , de pronto escuché mi nombre salido de los labios de él ,me lo comí con la vista apenas tenía una bata transparente dejándome babeando , tenía una cinta amarrada a la cintura esa bata se parecía mucho al traje que acostumbraba usar en su reino , solo que más provocador y señido al cuerpo ,era un regalo para mis ojos , me llamó subiéndose a la cama ,se acercó y me besó con cariño fue un beso bastante corto para torturarme ,luego cambió su pose a uno más relajado.

No dijo nada más se quedó mirándome con su sensual mirada , sostuvo su cabeza con una de sus manos la otra empezó y pasarla por sus piernas , yo nada mas veía aquello fascinado , me volvía loco ya lo sabía y por eso me hacía ese juego tan coqueto , a la par de la cama tenía unas botellas con aceite de esencias para el cuerpo , cogió una botella y él mismo puso un poco del aceite en su mano y comenzó a esparcirla por sus brazos y por el pecho.

-Yugi podrías ayudarme a ponerme este aceite ?

-Claro Atem , dame la botella por favor! , me puse un poco en la manos y fui directamente a su pecho , lo primero que hice fue masajear su trabajado pecho , dando movimientos circulares luego subí , me encantó lo que vi empezó a estremecerse a mi contacto , entonces quise torturarlo un poco pasé la mano más despacio por sus pezones y empecé a tocarlos lentamente como si los dibujara , escuché unos pequeños gemidos , sus labios rojos eran tan sensuales que me dejé llevar y cuando me percaté lo estaba besando .

-Mi Yugi estas tan guapo ya no puedo más y me devolvió el beso con más pasión tumbándome , pero Atem no contaba que mi mentalidad tanto como mi cuerpo habían cambiado ..

-Aibou ? Porqué estoy abajo? , si sostienes de esa forma mis muñecas me va a quedar muy incómoda este posición y …

-No su Alteza se equívoca estamos en las posiciones adecuadas para hacerlo , me has provocado como no tienes idea, no temas no voy a violarte jajaja bueno olvida lo que dije , me he reservado para tí y no hubo un día en que dejará de soñar contigo teniéndote de esta forma , ya no soy un niño y voy hacértelo , gozarás lo prometo !, pero no te prometo ternura solo placer.

*Ese era Yugi ? si que ha cambiado ... , me ha hecho sonrojar , no dejo de temblar y me ha sometido lo ha logrado !.., me gusta su nueva actitud !, voy darle lo que quiere .*

*Atem estaba temblando ante mí? El Gran Faraón me miraba con miedo?, no sé si lo esté haciendo a propósito pero en verdad me éxcita más el verlo de esa forma indefenso *.

-Atem mi amor ahora si te hago mío, eres solo mío de nadie más .

Detuve todo movimiento suyo , agarrando sus manos y sujetándolas y llevandolas arriba de su cabeza con mi mano , el aceite que se puso estaba dando frutos , me acerqué y aspiré el olor de su cuerpo , respiraba en su cuello , mientras él cerró sus ojos , dejándome seguir con mis actos.

Comenzé a lámer su cuello , bajaba poco a poco llegué a sus pezones rosados y los lamí , también los mordía, escuché un leve gemido de su parte .

Atem de verdad me dejarás ser el activo? Te deseo , pero esto no solo es sexo salvaje , quiero que ambos lo disfrutemos , si no quieres podemos cambiar .

-Yugi toma esto :

-Me dio unas tijeras pequeñas pero filosas , Atem para qué es esto?

-Verás , esta pequeña bata de seda es un regalo matrimonial, es una costumbre que pocos conocen lo hacen las esposas para su marido en la primera noche de bodas , es símbolo de pureza y entrega total a su pareja , el hombre debe cortar el traje totalmente ya que es muy ceñido para poder tener a su mujer , ese traje es solo para usarse una vez .

Su significado es que una vez que entregas tú amor no hay vuelta a atrás ..

-Yugi debes saber que soy muy orgulloso , aunque creo que ya lo sabes , por eso mismo detesto ser el pasivo , pero mi amor hacía tí es más grande que mi orgullo, así que por favor te pido que esta noche tomes mi cuerpo y lo hagas tuyo , ese es mí deseo ...

-Faraón … lo derribé de la emoción esa declaración llegaba a lo más profundo de mi ser , de las tijeras ni sé donde quedaron... , no tuve tiempo para pensar solo actuar , puse mis manos en su bata y la destroce con una fuerza moderada para no hacerle daño , me deshice de los pedazos de tela y ahí estaba mi premio ...

El cuerpo de ese rey era todo mío , no me pude controlar ...

No sé como... , pero en menos de un segundo ya estaba desnudo y restregué mi miembro con el de él y le dí una pequeña embestida . gimió..

-Yugi mi amor debes saber que mi cuerpo es virgen de nuevo!.

Perdóname Atem , te voy a preparar primero y me da gusto ser el primero.

Lo besé y le pedí que se pusiera boca abajo y que me levantara su hermoso trasero ,

Me era divertido ver esos sonrojos de Atem era tan tierno y sensual es un crimen olvidar esas expresiones, su vergüenza lo hacía verse más deseable , tenía la vaselina , pero Atem me dijo que prefería mi saliva porque era mía, cumplí sus deseos lamí mi dedo y se lo metí en la entrada , sentía su incomodidad.

Comencé a moverlo , luego metí el segundo dedo y se quejó , yo seguía estirando mis dedos haciendo el movimiento de tijeras, me apresuré a meter el tercero , gritó le salieron unas lágrimas , entonces las sequé con mi lengua y los metí de nuevo.

Al pasar unos minutos , el Faraón movía su trasero metiéndose él mismo mis dedos , al hacerlo volteó su vista hacía mi dejándome ver su rostro sonrojado cuando se auto penetraba , mí mirada era de deseo , me encendió tanto que hiciera eso , que cegado por mis impulsos lo sostuve de la cadera y con la otra mano agarré mi miembro y lo metí en su entrada de una sola estocada .

Atem se quejó ...

-Atem te lástime ? lo siento perdóname.

-No aibou ,me gusta , estoy bien no te preocupes..

-Mi hombre házmelo rudo así me gusta,

-Atem , no me provoques más ,de lo que ya estoy o vas a arrepentirte de eso mañana,

-Ahhh ahhh ahhh Yugi se siente tan … eres muy grande ahhh ahhh ahhh

Atem es tan cálido tu interior ... y tan estrecho ,me encantas...

-Yugi más rápido..

Así lo hizo y sin ningún avisó lo alzó sentándolo en sus piernas sin salirse de él.

-Mi Faraón quiero que te penetres tú mismo , no apartaré mi mirada ni un instante de tí ,

Sí aibou , puso sus manos en los hombros de su amado ,

Y le dijo : que varonil y atractivo te ves , y se dejó caer en el erecto miembro de Yugi .

Le dejó escuchar sus gemidos , no había tiempo para sentir vergüenza , se había entregado a su hombre.

Yugi estaba muy feliz y no creía que de nuevo tuviera a su gran amor en este mundo , seguía pensando que si era un sueño ,no quería despertar jamás .

*Quería hacer sentir lo mejor posible al Faraón , hacerlo desfallecer de placer*.

*Así que decidí dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, salí de él y lo cargué en mis brazos y lo llevé al ventanal grande , lo bajé y lo pusé al él mirando de frente a la ventana .

Aibou que haces? alguién puede vernos no es correcto ...

-Lo sé su Alteza por eso lo hago es más placentero hacer cosas prohibidas ...

-Aibou , no por favor...

Por esta vez ignoré sus palabras y agarré su miembro y comencé a masturbarlo rápidamente y fuerte , lo acorralé con mi cuerpo para que no pudiera escapar , podía ver el vaho de sus gemidos reflejado en la ventana .

Estábamos tan pegados a ella , yo aumentaba mi velócidad y él dejó de argumentar cosas, paré para meterme de nuevo en su interior , Atem se estremecía y se aferraba a los marcos de la ventana para poder soportar mis embestidas , sus gemidos eran muy altos no le importaba que nos escucharan , me encantaba verlo así, entregado de lleno al placer ,a él le gustaban mis caricias , probaría con él todas las posturas sexuales .

Salí de él y le susurré al oído:

-Aférrate bien a mi cuello para que estés cómodo y seguro ..

Él pasó sus brazos en mi cuello , yo le tomé una pierna abriéndolo para mí y de nuevo lo penetré .

Continuábamos besándonos como desquiciados y el enrollo sus piernas en toda mi cintura , inicie de nuevo lento y después al contrario más fuerte y veloz..

Atem estaba pegado a la pared mientras yo me hundía más en su cuerpo , ese hombre era mi perdición , yo mismo me desconozco , nunca me había comportado así , sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos .

Escuche un gemido de éxtasis , había encontrado su punto , así que me dediqué a darle más fuerte y rápido.

-Yugi más , Hmmm , ahí ..

Quise ser malvado quería que me rogara, imaginandolo "deciendo eso "en este momento me fue muy tentador y me detuve por completo , cosa que Atem , no le gustó para nada.

-Aibou porqué te detuviste? dije agitado...

-Faraón quiero que me lo pidas de una manera bastante sensual, no te costará cumplir mi fantasía ...

-Pero aibou esto es tan penoso para mí , quieres que me comporte como una chica y que te ruegue atención? ,nunca he hecho eso .. dije apartando mi sonrojado rostro con vergüenza ...

-Que mal su Alteza creo que no te gusto tanto , mejor me salgo de tu interior ...

-Yugi espera yo … dijo en un susurro

-Yo quiero que me …*sonrojo *

Su Alteza no le escucho podría decirlo más fuerte?

-Yugi quiero que me lo hagas por favor te necesito !

-Párteme en dos no me importa ! ...Dame duro ! dije suplicando en voz alta

Como su Alteza ordene ...

Estaba duro de nuevo sus palabras fueron suficientes para dejarme en ese estado .

Otra vez se había rebajado, para decirme eso , para un hombre tan orgulloso como él no era fácil, pero yo era más importante y eso me hizo feliz.

Y le dí con tanta fuerza que le saqué otro grito , Faraón te gusta ? como se siente?

-Sí aibou se siente muy rico .. Hmmmm !

Nos dimos otro beso y lo llevé de nuevo a la cama por suerte estaba a la par , ahora yo estaba encima de él y enredó mas sus piernas en mi cadera , dándome a entender que siguiéramos , de esa forma pude llegar más adentro de él chocando con su próstata , haciéndolo perder la cordura.

-Yugi ya no puedo más , me voy a venir ...

-Yo También …

Aumenté la velocidad de mis embestidas y entre gemidos nos venimos gritando nuestros nombres .

El se derramó en mi vientre y yo en su interior , salí de su interior con todo el cuidado y caí rendido sobre él , quién solo me abrazaba , mientras yo esperaba que se normalizara mi respiración ,

-Yugi fue el mejor orgasmo que he tenido, fue Maravilloso !

-Fue tú culpa …

-Eh mi culpa ? a que te refieres aibou ?

-Sí, por naturaleza eres sensual y provocándome con tu cuerpo ,caí completamente , fuiste lo mejor que me regaló el destino Atem, te amo sin ti no podría vivir !.

-Yugi te quieres casar conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz del todo el mundo?

-Atem es todo un placer para mí, claro que acepto!.

-Gracias mi Aibou y sellaron su promesa con un dulce beso lleno no de pasión si no de amor .

Todos los amigos de Yugi fueron invitados a la boda

Mana y Tea se encargaron de la decoración y las invitaciones de toda la boda ,kaiba quiso hacerse cargo de todo el costo de la boda ,el alquiler del lugar , la comida ,la música , la organización del evento ,ayudado por Mahad a quién kaiba no lograba acostumbrarse para él siempre será el mago oscuro.

La boda se efectuó sin contratiempos la pareja se dio el sí quiero y todos estaban felices de ver a Yugi tan contento se lo merecía después de sufrir por tanto tiempo.

El oji azul por fin admitió lo que por años se negaba a creer la existencia de los dos Yugis.

y sobre todo la de ese Faraón que nunca logró vencer en un duelo a quién admiraba tanto .

Kaiba les obsequió a la pareja un viaje a un isla paradisíaca.

Después de la boda Mahad llamó a Yugi aparte , le abrazó y felicitó pero también le advirtió de algo.

-Yugi , más te vale hacer feliz a mí Faraón porque si no voy a hacer que lo lamentes toda tú vida !.

Yugi , le dijo que no tenía que temer nada ,que para él Atem significaba demasiado y que siempre estaría a su lado .

Mahad sonrió y le dijo que podía contar con él para lo que sea y que siempre los protegería.

Mientras que en otro lugar en la fiesta estaba Kaiba hablando con un sorprendido Atem .

-Yugi digo Atem algún día me darás la revancha , ese título me pertenece y no lo he olvidado ..

-Pero Kaiba.. yo ya no soy un Faraón tengo una nueva vida , es a Yugi a quién debes retar.

-En lo que a mí respecta lo eres y no te excuses , así que vete preparando para ese duelo! .

-Y felicidades Faraón espero que seas feliz con el enano de Yugi !.

-Kaiba nunca cambiarás, gracias amigo !.

-Su Alteza está ocupado puedo hablar con usted?

-Mahad , no me llames así ahora eres mi primo, claro que no estoy ocupado..

-Es que quiero darle esto de vuelta , y le puso en sus manos el rompecabezas milenario.

-Mahad que significa esto? , no me digas que …

-No mi señor , no lo malinterprete es mi regalo , él les cumplirá un deseo, el que usted le pida en la luna de miel ..

-Así que de eso se trataba ..

-Mi Faraón déjeme explicarle ,que solo le cumplirá fantasías sexuales y solo esa noche ..

Mahad eres un pervertido jajaja pero Gracias !

Los invitados despedían a los recién casados quienes con felicidad , respondían con todas las muestras de cariño posibles .

-Oye Yugi deja dormir al Faraón jajajaja decía con risa Joey , quien era abrazado por Duke .

Todos se rieron con sus ocurrencias

-Joey no digas esas cosas a gritos pervertido jajajaja mientras que Atem estaba del color de un tomate …

-Los queremos chicos cuídense que sean felices ! ,dijeron todos animados por Mana y tea quienes empezaron y fueron seguidas por los demás .

El viaje fue cansado , las horas del viaje a la isla las pasaron durmiendo abrazados , cuando por fin llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue ir al hotel reservado solo para ellos y dejaron las maletas y se cambiaron de ropa .

Se pusieron ropa de playa querían ir a visitarla , era de noche pero no les importó no estaban cansados .

Hicieron una fogata donde contaron historias de cuando Atem era Faraón .

De cómo se escapaba de sus deberes y como Mahad se preocupaba ya que no lo encontraba , y las locuras de Joey de la vez que casi los expulsan del colegio , ríeron a carcajadas .

Esos momentos eran muy divertidos y nunca los olvidarían , tenían presente que eran amados por sus seres queridos y amigos , después de haber salvado el mundo creíamos que nos habían separado para siempre.

-Aibou para nuestra fortuna el destino nos dio una nueva oportunidad de estar en este mundo juntos y lo tontos que fuimos , nunca decirnos nuestros sentimientos por miedo , pero todo lo que pasamos nos hizo más fuertes !.

-También hacernos ver la importancia de vivir el momento y disfrutarlo con quién amas.

-Tienes toda la razón mí Faraón ahora solo tengo algo en mente …

Y que quieres hacer mi Yugi ?

Vamos a la piscina le dijo pasando su mano por el brazo de su esposo acariciándolo muy despacio y terminó por entrelazar las manos.

Vamos amor .. hay una piscina con aguas termales solo estaremos nosotros !.

-Atem le dedicó su mejor sonrisa ,asintiendo.

Aquí es .. les dije a los del hotel que cuando quisiéramos comer llamaríamos.

-Así que puse mi mano en su cintura ¿porque no nos olvidamos del resto y nos relajamos un poco Alteza ?.

Si mí amor pero antes quiero que veas el regalo que nos dio Mahad es especial para esta noche .

Y que es Atem ? quiero verlo vamos al cuarto ..

Entramos prendí las luces la vista de la ventana abierta era hermosa, el ruido del mar , todo era un sueño , y entonces revisé mi maleta y lo saqué.

-Este es el regalo Yugi..

El rompecabezas milenario?

-Jajajajaja no pongas esa cara mi Aibou nos cumplirá una fantasía sexual pero solo en nuestra primer noche de bodas .

-Habérmelo dicho antes y que vas a pedir Atem?

Yugi la verdad no tengo idea ,pide el deseo tú..

-Si ya sé un trió! , quiero un trió !

-Aibou por Ra ! que estas diciendo y con quién ?

Tranquilo Atem , quiero hacerlo solo contigo nunca te seré infiel,

Yugi por primera vez no entiendo lo que quieres hacer...

-Sabes quiero conocer el amor de un rey antiguo ..

-Te explicaré es simple quiero que el rompecabezas le de vida a tú yo del pasado , así es cuando eras faraón , muero por probarte cuando tenías los 17 años cumplidos ,esa piel morena tan tentadora .

-Aibou creo entender ,quieres estar con los dos ,conmigo cuando tenía 17 años hace 5000 mil años y ahora cuando poseo este nuevo cuerpo?

-Sí para mí, Atem es el antiguo gobernante de Egipto de 17 años y tú eres mi Yami Yugi , técnicamente no te estoy siendo infiel amor.

-Aibou que locuras se te ocurren ahora me siento celoso de mi mismo , nunca lo hubiera pensado , pero bueno tenemos que aprovechar el regalo de Mahad.

-Toma Atem pidelo tú al rompecabezas …

-Articulo milenario ,te pido que por favor le des vida y le concedas un cuerpo a mi antiguo yo , el antiguo gobernante el faraón de Egipto Atem .

Y asi como si nada el articulo milenario brilló intensamente y trajo a la vida al Faraón Atem con la edad de 17 años tal y como deseaba Yugi..

Apareció sentado elegantemente en una silla de playa y estaba desconcertado ..

-Wow Atem si que eras hermoso en esas edades bien arrogante pero con mucha prestancia y elegancia! .

-Dónde estoy? y porqué me convocaron a esta era?… Díganmelo se los exíjo …

-Su Alteza pero , no se preocupe este joven de aquí lo conoce mejor que yo ..

-Solo les estaba bromeando , lo tienen merecido , ahora díganme donde lo vamos a hacer, yo sé para qué estoy aquí , y que sexy estas Yugi ! …

Se acercó a Yugi para besarlo ya lo tenía agarrado de la cintura , sonriéndole con demasiada sensualidad ...

-Me encanta tú yo del pasado es tan feróz ...

Atem estaba con la boca abierta , con coraje y celoso , en ese tiempo era insaciable y le encantaba dar órdenes , era inmaduro y caprichoso según él .

Pero poco le duró la sonrisa al joven monarca ,ya que Yugi lo había alzado .

Atem se rió , su antiguo yo se lo merecía …

-Su Alteza voy a desnudar su hermosa piel de canela en la piscina , le gustará lo prometo.

Al joven Atem no le gustó la sonrisa de yugi , solo se dejó hacer ..

-Y tú esposo mío siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo después sigo contigo.

A yugi no le costó nada desnudar al joven faraón y se metió con él en la piscina y comenzó a masturbarlo en frente Atem .

Al escuchar los gemidos y ver ese espectáculo comenzaba a sentirse duro , no podía evitarlo ..

-Ven esposo mío quítate tu bata y entra en la piscina vamos a divertirnos .

Cuando ya estaba desnudo entró en la piscina , Yugi sonrió al ver su estado , eres tan pervertido como yo mi amor , Atem solo se sonrojo más ,

-Bueno mis amores , los voy a tocar muy bien no quiero que se incomoden , los amo por igual ya saben me gusta que se expresen y no se callen sus hermosos jadeos son mi premio los amo!.

El Joven Faraón besó a Yugi con desesperación aferrándose a la cintura de este para profundizar cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones.

Al terminar Yugi besó a su Atem con las mismas ganas .

Ahora quiero pedirles algo a los dos , ya saben que ustedes me hacen comportarme como una persona diferente, quiero que se toquen y besen delante de mí por favor ..

Ambos sonrieron ,que gran pervertido se había vuelto su Yugi..

Los dos accedieron se sentía raro , pero lo tomaron como un juego para encender a su pareja.

Se besaron con pasión y luego el más joven comenzó a masturbar al otro .

Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar , él joven Faraón penetró de una estocada a Atem quién solo gimió, porque dio de lleno con su punto débil y se aferró a él moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas del joven monarca ,los gemidos eran más sonoros.

Yugi estaba excitado y se puso duro en un instante

-Chicos vamos al cuarto a jugar ..

Los chicos asintieron y fueron a la cama,

Yugi se acostó en ella invitando a ambos chicos a subir ,

El joven moreno apenas vio su duro miembro sonrió y sin decir nada empezó a lamer su miembro de arriba abajo , mientras Atem le daba un beso .

Yugi estaba en éxtasis con esos dos sensuales chicos , ambos pararon y Yugi ya sabía lo que seguía .

El joven faraón lamió la entrada de Yugi para después penetrarlo sin preparación alguna ,al mismo tiempo que Yugi penetró a Atem , sus gemidos eran fuertes .

llevaban un solo ritmo y para éxcitar más a su esposo ,Yugi lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo con rápidez.

El cuarto se inundó con gemidos ,

Se vinieron los tres a la vez, fue algo extraño y placentero que jamás experimentarían de nuevo .

Con el orgasmo el joven Faraón se desvaneció , todo era parte de el deseo para la primera noche de bodas , Yugi y Atem quedaron exhaustos .

Yugi acariciaba el cabello de su marido ,

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz mi Atem !.

Yugi gracias por amarme tanto no te merezco, te amo tanto y me doy a cuenta de que este es el lugar al que pertenezco , siempre lo fue !.


End file.
